


Askbox Fics [Cardcaptor Sakura]

by Kurogabae (PokeChan)



Series: Tumblr Askbox Fics [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Kiss, Gen, Multiple Pairings, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, different story each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/Kurogabae
Summary: A collection of my small, family friendly, CCS askbox fics from tumblr. Original and Clear Card arcs included so check each chapter if you're trying to avoid spoilers.





	1. [SakuTomo] Fae!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS ASKED:**   
>  _I'm sending this now because otherwise I'll forget (so I hope you won't be too annoyed by this) but this is a post-olympic (which I'm so excited about- I love this time of year!) prompt request for Tomoyo & Sakura. Because as cute as Syaoran is, Tomoyo deserves to get the girl too. ;)_

The dainty chiming of bells is what called her attention that first, misty evening. Their gentle sound beat quickly through the heavy summer air in a way that Tomoyo could only describe as frantic, and she couldn’t even think to stop herself from seeking them out.

It was well known that wandering into the forest was dangerous, and to do so after sunset was all but a guarantee that you would never return, still, Tomoyo continued into the trees even as she clutched the iron pendant that no villager dare leave home without. 

There was no sound in the wood, none but the chime of the bells, growing clearer with each wary step. It was as if everything held its breath to see what this human stranger meant by setting foot in this place. Not even the shadows moved. Tomoyo did not have much magic in her blood, just the gift of crafting passed down from mother to daughter in her family, but even she could tell that she was drawing ever closer to a great power, though she was helpless to tell if it was malicious or benign. 

When she reached the clearing, however, and the source of the chiming was revealed to her, Tomoyo decided she didn’t care if she was looking upon the saintliest angel or the most devilish demon. The being before her was a vision of perfection and Tomoyo’s heart was stolen along with her breath. 

Whatever – whoever Tomoyo was looking at surely wasn’t human. Their eyes were glittering and shimmering like a polished emerald, wide and fixed on Tomoyo in surprise. Auburn hair framed a heart-shaped face as it seemed to float in an ethereal breeze that only it could feel. Sun kissed, flawless skin glowed ever so faintly in the dark of the night, out shone only by the massive, intricate wings that erupted from their back. The fairy – because what else could this being be – was draped in torn, white fabric, gossamer and practically see through.

On their leg, an iron bear trap.

A thick, black liquid oozed from the wounds and Tomoyo could only distantly think _‘Oh… fairy blood…’_ before snapping out of her stupor and jumping to the fairy’s rescue.

She asked for not payment, asked for no promises. All she said to the wounded fairy was “Don’t worry, I’ll free you!” before releasing her grip on her pendant and pulling at the mechanics of the trap. 

Tomoyo had built, unbuilt, and rebuilt plenty of game traps in her life. She had gone on hunts in lean times, had helped make and improve ways to catch what her village needed to survive, and as she worked to undo this trap she realized that it was no bear trap at all. This was a fairy trap, pure and simple. She wondered bitterly who would be fool enough to dare bring the wrath of the fae upon their people, but she could find the fool later. For now, she needed to keep her wits about her. 

It took quite some time to undo the trap, but eventually Tomoyo eased open the jagged clamp and pulled it free of the fairy’s leg. 

“I’m sorry for that,” she said. “I’ll find out who made that and I’ll see to it that the mayor punishes them for this.” An act like this could have doomed them all.

“You saved me,” the fairy said, as if they couldn’t believe what had just happened. “And now you’re offering to seek vengeance for me.”

Tomoyo blinked up at them where they hovered just above her. “It’s… it’s only right.”

The fairy smiled and moved closer until they and Tomoyo were practically nose to nose. “As thanks I’ll grant you a wish,” they said. “I am the princess of this forest and I have great power, so name whatever it is your heart desires and I’ll give it to you.”

 _‘I want you’_ was what her mind supplied, but that was a great way to wind up cursed. But what else could she ask for? She was happy with her life. All she could ever want was this fairy’s attentions.

“I don’t have a wish.”

“ _Hoe_?” The fairy balked at her, but recomposed themself easily. “Well,” they said thoughtfully, “I can’t just not repay you. So, if you ever decide on a wish come back into the forest and call for me, and I’ll come.”

They smiled at Tomoyo and before she knew what was happening there was a kiss being pressed to her forehead. “This is my promise,” the fairy said. “My name is Sakura. Remember it and my name will keep you safe.” Dazed, all Tomoyo could do was nod. “Now relax, I will see you home safely and you will find that beastly trap under a flowering bush.”

Tomoyo didn’t have the chance to ask Sakura what they meant before she was falling through shadows and starlight. The next thing she knew dawn was shining through her bedroom window and she was home. She didn’t know if last night had been a dream or not, but either way she could still feel those warm lips on her skin and hear that sweet voice. 

The day was spent in a bit of a stupor, the only think occupying Tomoyo’s mind being Sakura. She was ready to believe it was all a dream when she spotted the bush, abloom with an impossible amount of flowers. Taking a steadying breath, Tomoyo made her way over and pushed the branches aside until she saw what she had been expecting – the trap. 

Without a second’s hesitation Tomoyo rushed into the forest and gathered her courage and called out “These words are for her highness Princess Sakura’s ears only! My name is Tomoyo! A name for a name!”

Around her, nothing happened, but in her chest something warm and pleasantly heavy settled and Tomoyo knew she would come back to this forest soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some fairies


	2. [SyaoSaku] First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SyaoSaku Spring Bash Day 1: Firsts**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for the SyaoSaku Sping Bash prompt "Firsts" in 2019. Obviously I had to go with First Kiss. 
> 
> And I know this isn't technically an askbox fic but it was short and sweet and I figured it could fit here just as well.

For the first time Sakura had beat Syaoran to their meeting place for their date. Sure, she was more than an hour early for the agreed upon meeting time, but she had had to get going or she would have lost her mind pacing back and forth up in her bedroom with Kero watching her – trying not to be judgmental, but failing quite spectacularly. So she had left far too early and hoped the walk and clear, spring air would help clear her head.

It hadn’t. 

It wasn’t like her to be in such a tizzy when meeting Syaoran for a date. Yes, even thinking about their special days out together filled her with butterflies and sent fire rushing over her cheeks, but she hadn’t been so flustered since they had first confessed their love to one another. But, then again, today was supposed to be rather momentous itself if things went according to Sakura’s plans. 

Next year they would be in their last year of middle school, meaning high school was right around the corner. She and Syaoran had been dating for about three years, but in all that time they had never really kissed. It wasn’t a bad thing, per say, and Sakura would be happy to wait if Syaoran wasn’t ready, ut Tomoyo, when Sakura had brought up her thoughts, made a good point.

“He’s probably waiting for you to make the first move,” she had said. “He’s too much of a gentleman to make a move on you without you giving him an obvious okay.”

She had spoken with such sage confidence that Sakura couldn’t help but believe her. So, today, Sakura was going to offer Syaoran their first kiss, in no uncertain terms. The thought was nerve wracking and more than a little terrifying. So much could go so wrong. 

She shook those thoughts away, though. Syaoran loved her. Even if it was embarrassing and she made a fool of herself, nothing would change how he felt. Attempting to sure herself up against the nervousness that hovered over her Sakura struck a sturdy, powerful stance, one that reminded her of capturing wayward cards and saving the world, and told herself what was sure to be the truth. “Everything will surely be alright!”

“I hope so, too,” came Syaoran’s voice from behind her. With an undignified yelp Sakura spun around in time to see Syaoran close the distance between them. His expression was bemused, but held a faint hint of worry as he greeted her. “Is something bothering you?”

Instantly, Sakura lost all composure. She shook her head vigorously, assuring Syaoran that nothing was wrong, everything was fine, and he shouldn’t worry about anything at all. Of course, this had the exact opposite effect she had wanted, and Syaoran’s brow furrowed as he watched her. He reached out and took her hand, grip firm but so gentle and loving at the same time. The contact made everything in Sakura freeze in a haze of cherry pink.

In that one second she realized that no matter what she said, Syaoran wasn’t going to believe any story she told him. He knew her too well to fall for a lie or half truth. He was concerned about her and he loved her and her heart, mind, and soul told her it was now that she had to act. Now was the moment of truth.

Before Syaoran could insist on Sakura telling him what was bothering her she took an unsteady step forward. The world around her was still frozen in place, hazy and muted, like it was being filtered through gauzy curtains. She could see worry turn to confusion change into surprise as she lifted one hand up to cradle Syaoran’s cheek and then softly, so softly, like the brush of a flower petal passing in the breeze, she brought their lips together as her eyes fluttered closed. 

She didn’t think about how she was going to explain herself, Syaoran would see the truth behind her words. She didn’t worry about if she had looked or acted embarrassingly, Syaoran wouldn’t care. All she thought about, all she _could_ think about, was the warmth of Syaoran’s lips and how perfectly they fit against her own and how electricity shot through her whole body when she felt him return the kiss. 

Distantly, she thought, fireworks didn’t come close.


End file.
